


Not tonight.

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Choking, Condoms, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Missionary Position, POV First Person, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling
Summary: Tired of losing sleep over you; I'd rather get under you instead.
Kudos: 4





	Not tonight.

It’s late again, dark again. That time when my mind wanders into what- and maybe-ifs that leave me wanting. Each evening, they come. Each evening, so do I, gasping and breathless as I give myself over to the fantasy of you. Each morning, I wake up alone, wanting more.

But not tonight.

Tonight, I sit before you, shy and eager to show you what you could have. I take a breath and stand, remove my top so you can see me in my favorite bra – but slowly, slowly, so maybe it can last. It doesn’t. You’re on me in an instant, eyes taking me in like some kind of treasure as your fingers trace along my skin. I’m warm, my heart already beating fast, and my awareness focuses on where your fingers brush my arms, my back, my waist, where they settle on my hips and pull me against you.

I tilt my head back to peek at you and you kiss my nose, then my cheek, and I’m offering up my neck before you’ve gotten anywhere near it, wordlessly begging you to continue. At the first soft touch of your lips on my neck, I make a quiet, whining sound, trying to push up onto my tiptoes to prolong the contact. You press gently down on my hips, yet for all that gentleness I find that I can’t move.

One hand moves up to hold my throat as you leisurely kiss your way back up, fingers pressed to my jaw as you turn my head back to you and claim my mouth with a kiss. I moan, the sound appearing unbidden in my mouth as your hand moves from my hip to my ass, holding me against you so I can feel your excitement as well. I rub against you, as much of me as I can press against your cock stroking at you through your boxers. Playfully, I nip your lip and lap at it with the tip of my tongue, wriggling my hips against you as you squeeze my ass with your hand.

You release my throat and lead me to the bed, taking a moment to finish undressing and another to slip on a condom before you lay back and look at me. You’re smiling as you look at me, and I’m pulling my panties down before I realize that’s what I’m doing. I climb onto the bed and crawl over you, stopping to nuzzle your stomach and kiss my way up your chest before I settle myself over your thighs and look down at you, still gazing up at me like I’ve given you the most unexpectedly lovely present. I press myself against your cock, teasing a little, and you give me a moan that has me biting my lip. Your hands grab my hips and you hold me still, rubbing yourself against me with slow strokes, taking your time to tease me even though I can feel your want in the way your fingers press just a little bit harder into my skin with each movement. I bite my lip, trying and failing to hide my mischievous smile as I tilt my hips just a little bit at just the right time and you find yourself sliding into me unexpectedly and I’m treated to a rapid sequence of gasps and moans and sounds that might be words if you could command your tongue to form them in that moment.

I rest my hands on your chest and slowly lift myself up until just your tip remains inside me, then wiggle myself down to properly sheathe you, my own sounds drifting from my lips as I focus on this task. You stare, transfixed and seemingly oblivious to your own moans as I take you. I give my hips a small, testing bounce, then start rocking them so your cock rubs sweetly inside me; your hands grab at my ass, coaxing me along as you murmur encouragements. Language leaves me and I’m reduced to gasps and moans and ‘fuck’s as you thrust with my movements and I reach between my legs and touch myself. I nuzzle into your neck, kissing and licking between bites as I search for some outlet for the frantic energy building inside me. You hold me against you and roll us over, holding me down and taking me as I squirm beneath you. I’m getting close, my moans are less restrained, more desperate, begging for release even though I can barely speak. Your hand wraps around my throat again, tilting my head back; my eyes are closed as I focus on the sensations in my body, at the climax building, building…

“Look at me, sweetheart.”

My eyes flutter open, finding your face immediately as I gasp and moan at the rush of arousal. I bite my lip and squirm against you, my fingers rubbing desperate circles against my clit. You moan at the sight of me, desperate and demure, ready to do anything if it means more of this feeling. I keep looking, even when I want to close my eyes, even when a flicker of shyness would have me look away. The feelings build, and build…

“That’s a good little girl…” Your voice is getting breathy, the tension in your body rising just as fast as mine. I’m writhing beneath you now, and your hand squeezes my hip hard as you fuck me; I’ll be bruised in the morning. That just excites me even more, knowing I’ll have marks – inside and out – of your claim on me tonight. “That’s a fucking good girl,” you moan, dipping your head as you focus harder on fucking me.

My free hand is on your back, grasping for anything to hold onto. My lips press against your neck and the kisses quickly turn to frantic bites as I hit the edge hard and topple over; I moan into your shoulder as my teeth clamp down, the sound bordering on a scream as you keep going, going, your sounds feeding into my climax as you peak as well, holding yourself inside me so I can feel every twitch as you finish. As I start to come down, I release you from my teeth and lick the forming bruise gently, pressing gentle kisses around it in the hopes that will soothe the worried skin. I lightly stroke myself a little while longer, savoring the feeling, before I let my hands drift to your back and draw little circles on you as you recover as well. Every so often I feel another little twitch and squeeze around you in reply.

After we clean up, we lay there a while longer. It’s late again, dark again... but as we fall asleep, tonight I have no what-ifs.


End file.
